Perfect For You
by Maiden A
Summary: It only took one moment for Sakura to realize she was crushing on the wrong brother. If only Itachi would catch on that when she grew up she was going to be perfect for him. A non-mass story where Itachi has a tiny pink haired stalker.
1. Chapter 1

"He should be here any minute," Ino squealed.

"Shh," Sakura told her. "We don't want them to sense us."

"But I can't believe we're going to see him without any of the other girls trying to get his attention too," Ino said excitedly.

Sakura nodded in agreement just as excitedly."But remember if anyone wonders what we're doing it's an assignment from Iruka-sensei."

The two seven-year old girls were crouched low behind a thicket of bushes, using the gaps between the branches and green to have a good vantage point of the small diner in front of them. They were lucky that the diner was on the outskirts of the center downtown of Konoha because they had good cover. They had arrived here ten minutes ago to make sure they got there before him.

"I'm glad that your big forehead is being used. You were able to figure out where to find him," Ino told her.

Sakura turned to glare at her. "If you're going to call me names, Ino-_pig_, then I shouldn't have let you come."

"You would have been too scared to come by yourself," Ino snorted.

Sakura really was too nervous to come by herself. She had discovered by accident that whenever he did good on an exam at the academy, his older brother would take him to this small outdoor diner and treat him to what looked like tomato soup or something. Her parents always gave her extra on her allowance if she did good and she always used it to go to the bookstore which was a few stores down from the diner. She noticed this for three times in six weeks but never had to courage to veer down there. But she wasn't going to let Ino know that and was opening her mouth to say otherwise when Ino laid a hand on her arm.

"He's here," Ino whispered fervently.

They both crouched a little lower and kept their bodies as still as possible. Walking down the path to the diner was Sasuke and next to him his big brother. They both were wearing black shirts with the Uchiha clan symbol on their back.

"He's so hot," Ino said dreamily drool literally pooling in her mouth. "We should go over there and at least say hi." She started to stand up.

Sakura grabbed her arm, "No," she hissed. "Remember when he used to go the playground near the monument? All the girls chased him so bad he never came back. We shouldn't mess this up."

"But it's just us," Ino countered looking crestfallen.

Sakura wished she could see him up close too. "I know, maybe next time. We don't want to mess this up."

"Mess what up," a monotone voice inquired.

"Ahh! Eeek!" Ino and Sakura shrieked. Behind them stood Sasuke's older brother but when they looked back towards the diner he was still there. That had them shrieking again.

"What?"

"How?"

"Sasuke has two brothers?" Came from Ino.

Sakura managed to get her composure back and tried not to look like a scared little kid. "Are you doing ninjistu? A henge," she asked.

The boy raised his brow, probably surprised she knew what a henge was. She may not be strong or know any techniques but she read ahead a lot. "You're students," he asked instead of answering her question.

The girls nodded.

"Why are you hiding in the bushes?"

"We're on an assignment," they said in perfect obvious practiced unison.

Sakura stared at Sasuke's brother. His face didn't really change expression but she could tell he didn't believe them. She had heard that even though he was young he was really powerful and in charge of a lot. She didn't want to get into trouble so she just decided to be honest. "We're spying on Sasuke," she blurted out.

"Sakura," Ino gasped out horrified. "Don't listen to her, I'm here to train."

"You traitor," Sakura spat.

"What? I can say the same to you."

The boy looked over them and then at his double and brother. They waited in fear of what he would say or do but neither were prepared for what came out of his mouth.

"You should go over and say hi to Sasuke. I think he'd like that."

Ino gasped in delight, yet Sakura was wary. She had been watching the boy very closely and when he said that his expressionless face changed. He did some kind of smile, she didn't know the word for it, but it seemed like he was strangely pleased. And then it left his face as quickly as it came.

Ino being excited, ran over to Sasuke as quickly as she could and Sasuke was so happy to be with his brother that he was unaware of all the happenings around him and wasn't prepared for when Ino flung herself at him. Seeing the none too happy look on Sasuke's face Sakura wasn't going over to join. Instead she looked back at the boy and noticed he was looking at Sasuke with that odd expression again. She stared at him a moment, noticing he looked a lot like Sasuke. But his hair was longer, his lashes longer, he was taller, older. She stopped. She looked across at Sasuke and then she turned back around to look at his brother. And he was cuter! She gave a small giggle.

"Whats's your name," she asked.

He turned from the greatly amusing sight of his brother getting mauled by the blonde and turned to the other girl who stayed behind. He had felt their presence hiding long before they even arrived and came over her to use them to torture his little brother. He had expected both of them to go rushing him, but the pink haired girl who knew what a henge was, didn't budge. And for some reason the look in her eyes disturbed him.

"Uchiha," he answered.

She smiled at him showing she was missing a tooth. "Can I know your first name, Uchiha," she asked.

He started feeling really uncomfortable. "Itachi," he found himself answering.

If possible her smile grew even brighter, "My name is Sakura! Can I marry you when I grow up?"

At that the highly accomplished 12-year-old ANBU captain promptly poofed! his henge away and went back to Sasuke who was still in Ino's clutches. Within moments they both made their escape.

Sakura quickly ran over to Ino. "Did you see him? He's so awesome."

"I know," Ino said dazedly. "And did you see that? You waited too long, Sasuke is mine now!"

Sakura giggled, "I don't like Sasuke anymore."

Ino's eyes bugged out of her large head." What? Why? How?"

"Because I'm in love with his brother now!"

And that was the day Sakura decided that Itachi would be hers.

* * *

AN: Unbeta'd. Any volunteers? :D Also hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A very big thank you to FallenCrimsonStar for volunteering to beta for me. **

* * *

A little older and wiser nine year old Sakura was much better at stalk and surveillance missions. For this one it required following her prey until he was alone and then should make her attack. She kept several dozen feet behind, only staying close enough to keep the clan symbol in sight.

After a good fifteen minutes of this, he stopped and whirled around. "I know you're following me. Show yourself."

Or maybe she wasn't being as stealthy as she thought. She crept out from behind the building she was hiding behind. "How'd you know it was me, Sasuke," she asked petulantly.

When Sasuke did indeed see it was her, he groaned. "Oh no, if I knew it was you, I wouldn't have stopped, but run for my life."

"You don't have to be like that Sasuke. I'm not like your fan-girls always pouncing on you."

"No you're worse," he growled.

She walked over to him. "Look, how about we make a deal that would benefit us both?"

"If it involves my brother in any way-no," he said emphatically.

She stuck her bottom lip out, "But I was going to make sure none of your fan-girls bothered you."

He got interested at that, and turned around placing his hands in his pockets. "And how is that?"

"If you tell me just one, just one place I can see Itachi I'll make sure you can train in peace," she bargained her big green eyes pleading.

He thought about it a moment. He was never going to get as strong as his brother if those idiot girls kept interrupting his training...but he couldn't' do that to his brother. "No - I can't," he said with a little difficulty.

Noticing his hesitation she honed in on that, "If you don't want to help me Sasuke then I guess I can't help you." She did a small shrug. "You're going to try to be doing your target practice and all the girls in the academy will be there, waiting for you." She smiled at him and his blood chilled, this girl was way too scary. "I just want to help you."

He got the threat: either help her or she would inflict all the fan-girls, which was all the girls, on him. He thought it out. He wasn't really selling his brother out-it was self-preservation for his virtue. The girls were getting more brazen with age.

"Fine," he bit out. "He's very busy though, with ANBU and missions and training. It'll be hard to catch him. But just this once and you will never ask me again."

"Of course Sasuke. And I'm glad to help out with the fan-girls because we're going to be in-laws one day."

He groaned, this girl. He wanted to get away from her as soon as possible. "His mission ends today so he should be coming home before night. You can catch him some point between entering the village all the way to our compound. And he always stops at the Hokage building first. And you are not allowed in, so if you don't catch him it's your fault."

Sakura squealed, "Thank you Sasuke. You're the best." She reached out to hug him quickly and he endured it because he was starting to get used to worse, much worse than that, from the other girls.

She turned around and started running towards the main gates. About halfway there, she stopped. She didn't want to ambush him as soon as he came in and Sasuke did say he had to stop at the Hokage building._ 'Hmm, he had to cross a small bridge between the Hokage tower and the Uchiha compound. That's where I'll go,_' she thought proud of her reasoning.

Once there she set up camp by propping herself up against the edge of the railing on the grass. She would be sure to catch him before he went home. It had been awhile since she saw him, much less spoke to Itachi. The last time she saw him was about six months ago when her and Ino were stalking the two brothers at another restaurant, and after that, they could never locate she tried her best to get to him but he was such a high rank it was impossible and whenever she did spot him, somehow he would always disappear. And then she thought of this plan. Who knew all the fan-girls Sasuke had would give her such an advantage.

Over the years she found out he was super intelligent like Shikamaru so she spent a lot of time studying to get even smarter so that he would like her. He was fourteen now but was only five years older so that was okay. She started plucking at the grass blades which she didn't notice came up very easy under her hand. She sighed, _'I hope he gets back soon.'_

At the Hokage Tower, the object of her affection had no idea what was waiting for him. He finished his report with The Third, bowed respectfully, and made his leave towards his home.

It was an assassination mission, which was what the council mostly assigned him now. He knew he was a tool for Konoha, but he loved his village. He didn't mind killing, but he would rather kill to protect instead of killing whomever the council deemed unfit to live. But he accepted each and every assignment given without complaint, and finished them with no errors.

He walked steadily home, glad he was going to make it in time for dinner. With the amount of missions he was given now, he rarely was able to sit and enjoy meals with his family. His mother was worried that he was going to overwork himself, his father urged him to keep going and to build an influence with the council, and his little brother... A small smile ghosted at his lips, his little brother was probably his favorite thing. Sometimes he wondered if he loved torturing his little brother more than he loved his brother. They most times went hand-in-hand so he settled for a tie in his mind.

He was getting closer to his compound when he noticed a very familiar chakra. He could recognize that chakra no matter where it was because he made a point to avoid it. He sensed she was somewhere near the bridge, no doubt waiting for him to come by.

There was only one way she would know he was coming this way. And he had to cross the bridge instead of taking an alternate route, to have a valid reason for killing his little brother when he got home.

No one would dare say Itachi was a coward, and walking across that bridge will be the bravest thing he's ever done because he knew he would encounter fear itself. He walked to the end to the end of the bridge and then-

"Itachi," an overly girly voice called out and then Sakura appeared before him blocking his path.

He sighed. "Sakura," was all he said.

Sakura was kind of surprised that he stopped, but since this is what she was waiting for she spoke. "Um," she looked down and kind of wrung her hands. "I know you're probably tired but I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I'm learning lots of things so that I'd be a good wife for you."

It was decided. Today was his last day as a Konoha-nin because he was going to kill Sasuke. But the girl was still talking. "I know right now I'm too young or good enough for you. But if you wait for me one day I promise to be perfect for you, okay?"

Itachi stared at her. He didn't know if that was a trick question so he wisely said nothing. She looked like she was about to say more when they were interrupted by a loud hiss.

Sakura jumped and Itachi looked over her shoulder to see a very fat tabby cat raised on his hackles hissing and growling at them. _'Just great, she's going to turn hysterical and try to jump me.'_

But what the girl did surprised him. She turned her back to him and said in all seriousness, "Stay back Itachi. I know this cat. Her name is Miss Kitty, and she hates all boys. I'll try to keep her occupied so you can escape."

That surprised him. "Are you protecting me," he asked a little unsure.

She spared him a quick glance. "Don't worry. I encounter her all the time. Once she tried to get this dumb kid Naruto and I had to step in." She held up her left arm and it had an old scratch that was about five inches long. "That's nothing to what she'd do to a boy. Shikamaru had to get six stitches because he was too lazy to run from her before she attacked."

He was amazed, the same age as his brother and not even a Genin, yet she was protecting an ANBU captain. He shook his head in wonder. This would not do. He moved in front of her quickly and ignored her pleads for him to run. If he could cross that bridge, he could do anything. Using his chakra speed, he appeared directly in front of Miss Kitty and softly said, "Boo."

"EEKKK." the cat made the strangest noise and shot three feet up in the air. When it landed, it quaked with fear.

"Okay now let's make a run for it," Sakura called out.

"Not yet," he responded. He crouched back down and held his hand out. "Come here Miss Kitty," he murmured. Upon hearing his voice the cat gave a soft mew and came crawling over to him. She rubbed against his hand and then rolled, exposing her large belly and purring.

"That's amazing," he heard Sakura say who timidly came near the now humbled, simpering pooled cat.

"If you're not on the battlefield, a man never lets a woman protect him. No matter how scary it is, he needs to protect the woman. This cat could have seriously hurt you again, and it may just be a coincidence your friend needed stitches and you didn't," he admonished her. "You should be glad that all cats tend to like me." He still couldn't believe she did something that foolish. He never experienced anyone protecting and standing up for him in his entire life. Even his mother eventually sided with his father with decisions.

"I'm sorry Itachi, I just didn't want Miss Kitty to hurt you," he heard her voice waver. He looked over to see her green eyes fill with tears. "And it's only because I stopped you that we ran into her, and I didn't want you to have to fight her because you're probably tired."

He wished he could tell her that he killed three men on just this mission alone and two of them were in the bingo book. Being in the academy on track to becoming a kunoichi, she would eventually understand those things, but she deserved to keep the innocence the academy offered, something he didn't get to have, having graduated so young.

So all he told her was, "Thank you Sakura, you did well."

Her eyes brightened back up and before he realized that being crouched put them near the same height she lunged herself at him and threw her arms around his neck. "I'll always be near you to help you Itachi, always."

He tried unsuccessfully to pull her off even with a little chakra she didn't budge. Always buzzed though his head-in hindsight, he thought, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad to take the coward's way. But then he remembered her standing there, obviously afraid of the cat yet willing to protect him. So he allowed her to chat incessantly around his neck about becoming the perfect wife for him. He decided he would take all his frustration on his favorite person and through the trauma he was enduring right now, the council may even let him off.


End file.
